This application relates generally to the field of malware or virus detection in personal computers. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to providing feedback upon the detection of an invasion of a computer from a malware program.
Malware is a software program designed to invade or damage a computer system without the user's consent. Malware may include computer viruses, trojan horses, worms, rootkits, spyware, adware, and any other software that unexpectedly or without authorization invades a user's computer. Traditional malware protection software concentrates on the prevention of malware invasions by detecting the presence of a malware program and removing the threat or warning the user before invasion of the computer can take place.
When a traditional malware protection system warns a user of a potential infection, the warning may often be obscure or contain technical terms and jargon unfamiliar to a layperson user. In addition, if the traditional malware protection system detects and removes a threat before invasion, it also removes any user training effect in that the user does not learn the potential consequences of certain actions the user has performed. Further, because the tricks and mechanisms for delivering a malware program to a computer are constantly changing and evolving, the detection of malware programs is complex and may yield erroneous results.